Anata no Koe ga Iroaseyou Tomo, Meiyaku no Uta ga Sono mune ni Todokimasu you ni
Anata no Koe ga Iroaseyou Tomo, Meiyaku no Uta ga Sono mune ni Todokimasu you ni (貴方の声が色褪せようとも、盟約の歌がその胸に届きますように'', Even if Your Voice Fades, This Song of Oath Shall Reach You'') is one of the character songs sung by Daisuke Ono, Sebastian's voice actor, for the third disc in Kuroshitsuji Sound Complete Black Box. Lyrics Kanji= 刹那　希望　剥がれ 意識　失い　遠く聞こえるる涙 今夜　命　惹かれ 業火 蝕み　暗黒に潜みながら 満月の闇に落ち 主に仕える翼 絶望を見つめている その孤独を護れるのなら I guard you どんなに暗い琥珀より どんなに蒼い髪より どんなに赤い記憶より 狂おしく 全てを失うう時が来ても 最期の痛みに変えても それが、赦し得られるならば 理性　硝子　崩れ 決意影で甘く仄暗くゆらめく炎 身体　視線　刻まれ 絆　悲鳴　美意識すら　削りながら 礼節と血の海で 死の歌奏でる肱 絶命の火が灯り この惑いが消えぬのならば Kill me tight こんなに白い温もりも こんなに苦い想いも こんなに遠い微笑も 愛おしく 切り裂く言葉が闇に消え この身が歌に変わっても 永久の誓い　守れる　ならば 壊れた　瞳の奥　眠る狂気 誓約の血が　降り注ぐ 贖う　深紅の唇 解かれる　心の　吐息 かすかに　迷った　指先 触れそうで 白刃　と　光が　疾走って 業苦の海に融けゆく |-| Romaji= Setsuna kibou hagare Ishiki ushinai tooku ni kikoeru namida Konya inochi hikare Gouka mushibami ankoku ni hisomi nagara Mangetsu no yami ni ochi Aruji ni tsukaeru tsubasa Zetsubou wo mitsumete iru Sono kodoku wo mamoreru no nara I guard you Donna ni kurai kohaku yori Donna ni aoi kami yori Donna ni akai kioku yori Kuruoshiku Subete wo ushinau toki ga kite mo Saigo no itami ni kae temo Sorega, yurushi erareru naraba Risei garasu kuzure Ketsui kage de amaku kuraku yurameku honou Karada shisen kizamare Kizuna hinari biishikisura kesuri nagara Reisetsu to chi no umi de Shi no uta kanaderu kaina Zetsumei no hi ga tomori Kono madori ga kienu no naraba Kill me tight Konna ni shiroi nukumori mo Konna ni nigai omoi mo Konna ni tooi hohoemi mo Itooshiku Kirisaku kotoba ga yami ni kie Kono mi ga uta ni kawatte mo Towa no chikai mamoreru naraba Kowareta hitomi no oku namuru kyouki Seiyaku no chi ga furisosogu Aganau shinkou no kuchibiru Tokareru kokoro no toiki Kasukani mayotta yubisaki Furesoude Yaiba to hikari ga hashitte Gouku no umi ni tokeyuku Sorega, yurushi erareru naraba |-| English= Hopes unstuck in an instant I can't lose the sense of hearing your distant tears Charmed by this life While the spoiled hell-fire of darkness comes into your frown The Full moon of dark ends As I serve my master with wings spread I exist to gaze at Despair If so, I will protect that solitude I guard you Whatever it takes, from the gloomy amber Whatever it takes, from the blue flavoring Whatever it takes, from the red memories I will come and pave the way for you Everyone loses their battle cries as they kill Even if the last pain changes That is, if its possible to get exemption The glass of reasons crumbles Determination of the sweet shadow is pain and pleasure as flame wavers Glance at the body that is carving(?) The bond at those flickering days whilst my aesthetic sense graze Decorum and sea of blood My arms plays the Song of death The end of life burns If this illusion disappear Kill me tight Such white warmth again Such bitter memories again Such distant smiles again It is so dear To cut off the words of darkness devotion This fruit of the song changes I shall protect this boundary of immortality Broken eyes inside, I shall protect this boundary Limitation's blood downpours To compensate for the midnight’s lips the sigh of this withered heart Faintly tempted by fingertips In touch Blade and light runs Sea of karmic suffering goes untied That is, if its possible to get exemption Navigation pl:Anata no koe ga iroase yōtomo, meiyaku no uta gasono mune ni todoki masuyouni Category:Character Songs